How do You Mend an Evil Heart
by TaggertShare
Summary: Beastly has an expectant Mate. He fears his past may effect his chance to be a good father. He doesn't want their piglets growing up  hearing their Father had once been bad. He gets a special gift that benefits all of Carealot.


Beastly Boar was reading his diary. In it was a page marker. It was a picture of a sow Wild Boar. Beastly was a piglet when No Heart had taken him from his Mother. No Heart thought that raising a Care Cousin to be evil would help him in his plans to corrupt Carealot. Beastly was raised to have an evil heart. There had been a flaw in that plan. There had always been a spark of kindness in Beastly's evil heart. That spark became a flame the first time he saw Sweet Treat Pig. Despite No Heart's brainwashing Beastly found he could love another piggy.

As Beastly looked at the picture of the sow his eyes filled with tears. It was one of the few things Shreeky had ever given to him. She told Beastly it was his Mother and to never let No Heart know she had given him the picture. Sometimes a bad girl can be nice. Beastly sighed as he put the picture back in the diary. It had been on of the few things Beastly had quickly thrown into a cloth sack the day No Heart had tossed him out of his castle.

As he stood up he felt unsteady. He glared down at the leg brace which propped up his left leg. "Darn polio" he muttered to himself. He could hear Treat Heart and Messy Bear upstairs. He and his Mate Sweet Treat had a small room in the house they shared with Treat Heart and her Mate. Luckily there was a small spare room. It would soon be needed for the piglets his pregnant Mate was expecting. She would be home soon from some errands.

Beastly felt achy and tired. He had once been a strong healthy Boar. A bout with Polio had changed that. He wondered if he could ever be a good Father. He could hardly stand on his own feet. And how could someone who had once done evil deeds be a trustworthy Father? He sighed and lay down to rest. He soon nodded off and began to dream.

Meanwhile Sweet Treat had returned. She looked at Beastly as he tossed and turned in his sleep. "He's having another bad dream" she thought to herself. She reached down and softly stroked her front left hoof across his cheek. Beastly awoke with a wild look in his eyes. As his eyes focused on Sweet Treat he said "oh honey, I had another bad dream". She got into the bed beside him and put her arms around him.

"It's alright Beastly. I'm here for you." She rubbed snouts with him. "Do you want to talk about the dream? Or is there something else bothering you?" Beastly gently rubbed the girl piggy's belly. "I did some really bad things when I was under No Heart's thumb. I don't want our piglets growing up hearing what a bad guy their Daddy once was. I wish I could be sure I have been truly forgiven by The Care Bears and Care Cousins". A tear trickled down his left cheek. "I was so bad, I have to live with that for the rest of my life".

Sweet Treat held him close to her rotund body. "Oh my sweet Boar, no Bear or Cousin is perfect. We all have our flaws. We have all made mistakes. We were allowed to attend the Giving Festival. We even got a few gifts. I think you have been forgiven by most. Besides you worked hard for your Pardon. Grumpy himself said seeing you work while wearing a leg brace was inspiring".

Beastly sighed and snuggled as close as he could to Sweet Treat. "I love you" he softly whispered. Sweet Treat smiled as she remembered the morning she first laid eyes on the sick boar lying on Treat Heart's and Messy Bear's guest bed. She remembered how Beastly had cried when he realized he had wet the bed. "Even a bad boy can cry" was the thought that had crossed her mind. It had been at that moment that she fell in love.

His Mate listened until she was sure he was sleeping soundly. "How I wish I could find a way to convince him that others truly care for him" she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Lovalot was sitting in The Care Cafe when Sweet Treat spotted her. "I hope you don't mind some company" Sweet Treat said as she sat at her table. "Not at all" Lovalot said as she sipped some tea. "Lovalot, I know it took a long time before Grizzle felt accepted by the other Cousins and Care Bears. I almost cried at his deposition. It did earn him the trust and respect he desired. I wish you could tell me of a way to help Beastly feel the same way."

Lovalot pondered the piggy's words. "Maybe Surprise Bear can help you. Some type of Surprise Party might cheer Beastly up and give others a chance to show they do care for him." "Thanks Lovalot" Sweet Treat said as she got up and left. She wondered if Surprise Bear really could be a help. Surprise could be a bit flaky at times, but she was one sweet heart of a Bear. Sweet Treat knocked on Surprise's door. She was quickly let in by the hyper active girl. Surprise quickly lead her to the living room and gave her a cup of tea and some cookies. The always hungry piggy gratefully took the snack. Between mouthfuls she told the Bear why she was there.

"It will soon be Happy Hearts Day" Surprise said. "Every year we put cards on the Caring Tree for the ones we love. The Day always ends with a special gift to a deserving Bear or Cousin. I'll see if the others will agree to giving Beastly the special gift. I truly believe he has earned it. I'll see if we can sort of make a Surprise Party out of it!"

"Oh thank you Surprise! I do hope you can pull this off!" The plump piggy was nearly bouncing as she hurried down the street towards home. She had some planning to do. Surprise Bear had inspired Sweet Treat to come up with some ideas on how to give her Mate an unforgettable Happy Hearts Day.

When Sweet Treat got home her tummy rumbled as her nose caught a whiff of Pig Slop Stew. Beastly was trying to stand steady as he stirred the meal he was making for his beloved Mate. "Oh Beastly, what a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect you to have to make supper." Beastly laughed, "I love good food and I love you. Cooking for you makes me happy!" He slowly walked to where she stood and hugged her. The former "big bad boar of Carealot" would do anything to make his Mate happy. A lot of love can reside in a once evil heart.

January had rolled into February. Happy Hearts Day was fast approaching. Several Care Bears and Cousins were at the Care Cafe . Beastly was trying not to drag his left foot paw as he walked by. Behind him his paw prints showed the drag marks where his left foot paw and leg brace hit the snow. Grumpy winced as he said "It hurts just to watch him walk. Your idea for Happy Hearts Day is fine by me Surprise." "Me too". said Share. "Beastly never really was all that bad. Some of his antics were actually funny. No Heart blamed Beastly for losing his power. That makes Beastly an unwitting hero. Let's make his day". The rest of the group agreed.

It was a cold morning with a hint of snow in the air. Treat Heart threw on a sweater as she and Messy Bear prepared to leave for the day's festivities. "We will post your cards for you. I know you can convince Beastly to go to The Caring Tree to see if you two got any Happy Hearts Day Cards" she said to her sister. "Just tell him you're going late to avoid the crowd. Beastly will go if you ask him to because he loves you. That Boar is smitten when it comes to you!" Sweet Treat giggled. "I can hardly wait to see what happens. Beastly has lived a hard life. He still worries that evil may lurk in his heart. I always believed you can mend an evil heart with true love. I hope many other Bears and Cousins believe that too." She watched from the doorway as Messy and Treat Heart walked up the street. "Now to get Beastly ready" she said to herself as she shut the door.

The sun was setting as the plump piggy and Beastly made their way to Care Square. Beastly worried his pregnant Mate might slip and fall. Sweet Treat worried that Beastly's weak leg and brace might slip on ice. Hoof in hoof they made their way to the Caring Tree. "Why are the Heart shaped lights turned off? The Tree is usually left lit all night on Happy Hearts Day" said Beastly. "I don't see any Cards left on the Tree. I guess we got nothing!" Beastly sounded as if he were about to cry.

Many ears were listening in the dark. The anguished sound of Beastly's voice echoed in the ears and hearts of those waiting to spring a surprise. The Boar many once thought heartless had tugged at their hearts with his words. Many a heart was moved as Beastly and Sweet Treat were watched from the shadows. The former "big bad boar of Carealot" had become a lesson in love and forgiveness. Any doubts that Beastly was unworthy of The Special Gift evaporated. Bad boys do cry, and their tears can have a powerful effect on the hearts of others. Sweet Treat had found that out when she fell in love with Beastly. The rest of Carealot now found out for themselves.

There was a sudden loud snap as the Heart shaped lights on The Caring Tree glowed to life. Though temporarily blinded by the light Beastly saw a huge sack fall out of the tree onto the snow dusted ground. Several figures jumped out of the tree as others rushed in from all sides. The surprised Boar could only exclaim "what the heck" before his Mate smothered him with kisses. From the corners of his eyes Beastly could see Care Bears and Care Cousins gathering around him and Sweet Treat.

"Surprise and Happy Hearts Day Beastly!" the crowd shouted. "Have fun reading all your Cards!" It was then that Beastly realized that the sack was full of Happy Hearts Day Cards for he and his Mate. The Boar who had been raised to have an evil Heart felt utter joy. His Heart was now filled with love not only for his Mate but for his fellow Bears and Cousins. How do you mend an evil Heart? You mend it by filling it with love.

Beastly had tears of joy in his eyes as Surprise Bear held up a Heart shaped cake and shouted "surprise!" Birthday Bear wheeled up a serving cart full of Heart Shaped cupcakes and hot drinks. Soon Beastly and Sweet Treat were happily snacking and chatting with their well wishers. This Happy Hearts Day would be remembered as a very special one by all who were gathered there. Beastly's heart was not the only one healed this night. Any grudges held against him for his past were forgotten.

The festivities lasted well into the night. It was nearly midnight before Surprise Bear, Lovalot and Grizzle dropped off Sweet Treat and Beastly at their doorstep. Messy Bear and Treat Heart were waiting at the door to help carry in the sack of cards and other gifts. Treat Heart was glad her brother in law and sister had had such a good time. Messy Bear gave Beastly a hug and without realizing what he was doing gave Sweet Treat a kiss. Sweet Treat giggled as she hugged her sister and then gave her brother in law peck on the cheek. She then threw her arms around Beastly. The shared home was a home full of love. Every day would be a Happy Hearts Day for the happily mated boar and sow piggy.

As the residents of Carealot prepared for bedtime something magical seem to happen. The memory of Beastly's anguished cry as his Mate faithfully stood beside him stirred many a heart. Everyone had been moved when they saw the look of anguish on Beastly's face turn to one of joy. Showing someone that you truly care for them is one of the greatest gifts of all. Many a Mate in Carealot got an extra kiss and hug before bedtime. Beastly had given all of Carealot a gift. Happy Hearts Day's true meaning was forever etched within everyone's heart.

As Beastly got ready for bedtime his beloved Mate tenderly removed his leg brace. She tenderly massaged his leg, even though she knew he could not feel her gentle touch. They then rubbed snouts as she lay beside him. As they snuggled close Beastly rubbed her belly. Sweet Treat had no doubts her Mate would be a good Father. Beastly now felt confident that he was a good Mate and could be a good Father. He could hardly wait for the day their piglets would be born. The future looked bright for the happy couple. There would be no bad dreams for Beastly tonight. As he slept there was a happy look on his face. Soon all of Carealot would be used to seeing that happy look. "The big bad Boar of Carealot" had become "the big Glad Boar of Carealot".


End file.
